


The mostly wonderful time of year

by Deandeanmoose



Series: R+E [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Rafael Barba, Christmas, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, New Years, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Rafael and Emmanuel try to make it through the holiday season.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Male Character(s)
Series: R+E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Fall fun

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

"Emma?" Raf snapped his fingers in front of my face, "You in there?"

"I was reading your lips." I sighed, "You were saying something about thanksgiving."

"Mamí was asking if we could come by, but I was thinking maybe she could come over." He sat across from me in a simple shirt and sweats with messy hair I wanted to help him mess up more, "I was thinking inviting your family too."

"Your Mamí and my family in our apartment? You're crazy." I tossed back the last bit of coffee.

"Would you rather take Mamí with us?" He raised a brow, "No puedo dejarla sola. Somos todo lo que nos queda y abandonarla no sería justo. (I can't leave her alone. We are all we have left and abandoning her wouldn't be fair.)" 

I blinked at him as he sighed and repeated in clear english, "I can't leave her alone. We are all we have left and abandoning her wouldn't be fair."

"Ok. I'm sorry." I got up and put the mug in the sink, "It isn't fair but my family coming to our small apartment? No. I could talk my parents into maybe coming here early and doing a small version of dinner? Just immediate family."

He nodded a moment and I turned away to clean the mug. It was the only dish and honestly, it gave me something to do. I was getting better since a few months back. Rafa had went far beyond to help me and get me adjusted back to normal life. While I was without a job at the moment, it wasn't horrible. I was living with my amazing boyfriend and he helped me tremendously whenever I needed it.

My mind drifted as I cleaned his mug too. I had them spotless and dried, hanging them in the cupboard. _**Should I try harder for a job? Why? Find something that will work with your hours better. Raf works enough, No need to get a conflicting job. **_I sighed, lost in my own mind and debate of what to do with my life now.

A hand tapped my shoulder and the other turned my face, "I have to get to work."

"Ok, love you." I gave him a small kiss as he chuckled and I was lost as to why, "What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just find it odd you aren't going with me still." He sighed, "I almost want to fire Carmen so you can have a job."

"Don't." I took and squeezed his hand, "I am looking. Slowly."

"Ok, she stays for now." He winked and pulled on his trench coat over the tan suit he chose for the day. 

I took in the look, hair and all. He was always so well put together I didn't want to touch him. I was afraid to ruin everything he worked hard to get, especially that hair. I pulled my attention from the door and sat on the couch with my laptop looking through job postings. _**Maybe I should settle... This is getting annoying.**_

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I had just got into the office as Carmen hung up the phone. She sighed and handed me a few files and a coffee.

"Bad morning?" I waited.

"Yes." she sighed, "baby is sick."

"He's what, five months?"

"Six." She frowned, "I'm guessing my mom passed it on when she was visiting. Constantly holding her." 

"Hopefully she'll be doing better." I took a step in the office, "If you need time off I can get it covered."

"If Emma wants to cover my daughter's sick time I need, I'll be fine." She laughed, "Well, If she gets the fever a little more I might take you up on that."

I sat down and started the folders when a call came through. SVU... Carisi's phone I believe...

"Hello?"

"Rafael..." _**God damn it, why the first name, **_"I was just calling to invite you to our squad dinner."

"I already have a boyfriend I very much like Carisi." I flipped open the first folder.

"Funny, I meant you and Emmanuel. I was doing this dinner at my place for everyone and..."

"Carisi, just tell us when. I'm sure we can find the time." I stopped him, "Emma will make sure of it."

"How is he doing?"

I stopped and frowned, "Not bad, still getting back to normal."

"Ok, well I planned it for this Sunday." 

"We'll be there." I took a deep breath as I thought it through, "and Carisi, Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." He hung up.

_**Maybe I can get Emma talked into it... Maybe I can even get him excited about it. **_I set to work on my files as I passed the time. Court wasn't an issue unless SVU caught a case and caught the perp quickly. I decided on a half-day, knowing I can get it approved easily. Carmen would even get to go home and take care of her baby.

I made a call to get it approved by the bureau chief and passed the approval to Carmen so she could leave early. I just needed to sign a few papers and check with Liv before leaving at noon so Carmen was good to go. 

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. I have one call and a few signatures to pass on to Benson. Go take care of your girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Barba."

Carmen grabbed her purse and ran, leaving me in silence to call Liv and finalize my escape. I pulled my phone and pause, looking up to my desk where the files sat. _**Call her on the way, drop them at the chief's office and make sure Liv doesn't need anything. **_I grabbed them and started moving as I found her name.

"Benson." She answered, probably without looking.

"Liv, did you need anything today?"

"No." She answered quickly, "We have nothing at the moment and yesterday was quiet so, fingers crossed, we'll be good."

"If not, call someone else."

"Plans with Emma?" She chuckled.

"Not yet. Well, I got approved for a half-day and Carmen is already on her way home. I am going to surprise Emma and hopefully get him out of the house today."

"You could do food shopping for Sonny."

"I'm going, please don't push me to do more." I rolled my eyes.

"You make it sound bad. Come on." She laughed, "come on Rafa."

"Carisi isn't horrible. He's a good detective and decent lawyer if need be." 

"Cut the guy a brake, he passed his bar didn't he?" 

"That's why I said lawyer." I chuckled, "Again, call someone else if something comes up."

"This one time." She had a grinning tone to his voice, "Tell Emma I said hello."

The moment she hung up, I smiled and stopped by the office door. Chief wasn't in but the secretary was. Everything was dropped off and I was heading home.

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

I was curled up on the couch, so far only a few possibilities stuck out. Two temp jobs that would cover two months at most and one full time personal assistant that I am pretty sure might have been worded to sound less demanding. _**Why even bother? You need to move away from temp work or find a real temp agency to hire you. That full time sounds more like trouble but you'd be qualified... If they can get pass the deaf part. **_

"Kill me now." I covered my face, "Job hunting sucks."

My laptop left on my lap as I rolled my eyes and attempted to catch my breath. My frustration building and then... A hand found my chest. My body restricted and breathing sharpened to panic as the hand grabbed the arm hiding my face.

"No!" I shouted as flashbacks hit of John and the attack.

My eyes squeezed tight but a hand caressing my cheek swayed me to open them. The green emeralds staring down at me, ones very different from the ones in my nightmares.

"Emma, It's just me. It's just me." Raf repeated as I found air in my lungs again, "I'm sorry, I tried to wave but you laid back."

"It's fine Rafa." I sat up and pushed the laptop shut, "Still getting use to living with someone."

"I wish there was a better way of letting you know I was home." Rafa started to walk around to sit by me as I glanced at the wall.

_**Wait, it's... It's early. Just past noon. **_I sat up more and watched him start to take off the jacket.

"It's only noon."

"Oh, yes... I got off early." He smiled, "Slow day. So let's spend it together."

"Together? How might that be?" I smiled as he came to give me a kiss.

"Well, I'll let you choose. It's a beautiful fall day out and you have me all to yourself."

I watched him walk away to change, "That's contradicting. You say go out but I have you all to myself."

He chuckled as he stepped in the bedroom and I was left to think. _**Inside... Outside... Maybe we should do the shopping for the get-together thing... Or just tell my parents we'll see them for Christmas and worry about it then. Do thanksgiving with his Mamí. **_I sat the laptop aside and walked to the room, freezing as I see him changing. He was down to his boxer briefs and my mind drifted missing him speaking. When he turned around and raised a brow, I finally caught my mistake.

"I guess I can skip the clothes?" 

"No, not yet." I blushed, "Let's go out for a bit. I need air and, well, you make me feel safe."

He nodded and slowly pulled his pants up, "Give me a minute or two and we can go... You might want to change too."

I glanced over my ratty shirt and worn-out pants, "Yeah, I might."

He chuckled and pulled his clothes so I could walk into the closet. Figuring we would end up outside, I went to my long sleeves and also made sure to have a jacket in mind. Long sleeve, jeans, and a comfy sneaker, something simple since I know Raf wouldn't want to draw attention and make me uncomfortable. He looked at me, smiling as I stepped out and caught my side.

"So, do we have a plan or are we going out blindly." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm deaf, not blind." 

He let me go, laughing as I got my jacket and he pulled his by reaching around me. He kissed my shoulder softly when I froze, my body wanting to fight away as I wanted to stay close. The pause caused him to hesitate, pulling back and grabbing the keys before opening the door. He would ignore my reaction because he knew I wasn't ready to confront it.

His hand tugged me back to his attention, "Emma, Let's go. Simplemente caminaremos hasta encontrar un lugar que nos guste. (We'll just walk till we find somewhere we like.)"

"Sounds wonderful." 

His arm looped through mine, walking steady and easy along the sidewalk as we moved for the park. Fall was in full swing, leaves changing into breathtaking shades and falling against the pond causing small ripples. Kids running about, couples galavanting about and canoodling on every park bench that was open. The farther we went, the more I wanted to turn away and run home to hideaway. 

"Emma, Es hermoso aquí afuera. (it's beautiful out here.)" He whispered, "I love a brisk day."

"Me too, reminds me of home. My sisters and I use to collect leaves and make massive piles using neighbors' leaves too."

"Sounds wonderful, I never had that though." He looked over and shifted to wrap an arm around me, holding me to him by his hidden strength covered under those suits with his palm cupping my ass in my back pocket.

"Oh, Rafa, I bet there is so much you never had." I bushed and slipped my hand in his back pocket to copy his motion. 

"With some things, yes." He smiled and pulled me in, "But, no one can have everything. That's why I have you, you can share that stuff with me."

"Share the experience and feelings of having siblings and doing stupid things?"

"No, I have the stupid things covered." He chuckled, "Yo era la boca de un equipo de tres personas. (I was the mouth in a three-person crew.)"

We settled into this hold as we chatted, my eyes glued to his lips as we went back and forth. I just relied on him to steer us through and not let me hit anything. We made it a way before heading back towards a major street and looking for food. The whole way we just talked about old stories we hadn't shared yet, finding the niche of our childhood moments to bond over. By the time we stopped at a shop, my stomach growled I assumed as he looked down at it before opening the door.

"I didn't know you were so hungry."

"No that's our new pet bear, he hides well." I rubbed it softly, "Have you been here before?"

"No, just had it recommended." he looked at the small area filled with tables and people, "If they have room. Tal vez deberíamos haber bajado una o dos tiendas. (Maybe we should've went down one or two shops.)"

He looked away just long enough to talk to the hostess, smiling when he looked back to see me looking blankly. She was harder to read, farther away and not worried about facing us to speak. His hand squeezed me in and then loosened to give us space between, just holding hands.

"They only have the patio open, if you don't mind. Estoy seguro de que podemos cambiarlo si lo prefiere... (I'm sure we can switch it if you would prefer...)"

"No, it's fine. Jacket and all, it won't bother me." I glanced to the back corner with a restroom sign, "I'll be back in a moment."

He let go as I moved around another group and people moving about. A small push got me through to the bathroom sign and into the men's room where they were fairly packed. Two stalls and two urinals, I opted for the stall to keep it private. Ever since I was little, I hated urinals and the way men always looked or chatted... Especially since I became one of the lookers since the deaf became a huge part of me.

A small line built up, a couple pushing in and talking as I watched men come and go. It reminded me of a high school bathroom, no the locker room... It reminded me of the locker room where nothing was private and everyone got ridiculously loud and manly.

"Dude." One shoved me back with an elbow as he pushed back.

"Sorry." I brushed it off and ran for the stall only to have someone take it as they pushed around me.

The shoves, brushing by, eyes... I felt it all on a deeper level. My body was desperate for air, for space. I felt suffocated, exposed... I felt trapped like when I was locked away for John. My body pulsed, pushing away into a wall and trying to hideaway. The stall opened and I bolted in, door locked and caught my breath before easing down. I went quick and rushed back to find Raf talking with a waiter.

"There you are." He smiled softly and kissed my cheek, "I was getting worried."

"Me too." I mumbled as we were lead out to the patio area.

The meal was simple and delicious, pretty sure Raf will be keeping it in mind for later times. The staff was courteous as well, quick to refill the drinks that I had been downing fairly quick. I wanted to feel better, to feel less well... Confusion. By the end, Raf called for a car and we drove home the short way so I wouldn't worry about walking. He walked quickly with me back into our home before letting go of my hand.

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I had just tossed our jackets on the hooks in the closet, moving about to change when I seen Emma just kinda sitting on the edge of the bed. He had been so lively before the restaurant, It was a worry as to what happened our few minutes away.

"Emma?" I noticed he was looking but not listening per say, he wasn't seeing me.

"Emma?" My brow furrowed and he jumped slightly as I tapped his shoulder, "Whoa, whoa... You're ok. Just checking on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you? You just spaced out on me. Querida, había estado diciendo tu nombre por más de un minuto. (Darling, I had been saying your name for over a minute.)"

This caught his attention, turning away as I sat down beside him. _**Why won't you talk to me? Emma, please... I'm right here. **_A single finger ran past his ear and pushed his hair back softly as he turned to me.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead." I blinked a moment and almost seen the pain more.

It was etched in his face, not a drunken stupor but clearly impaired. Why he needed the liquid courage to speak with me I didn't know but I did worry in the way he approached it. _**He wouldn't... He wouldn't break up with me, would he? Not after all of this and the I love you... **_He looked up again and let his fingers toy with the bedding, a physical distraction to keep him from overthinking... Or well drunk thinking.

"Rafa... I..." He looked away again and my gut twisted.

"Emma." He wouldn't look up so I lifted his chin, "Emma, listen to me. You can tell me anything."

His eyes had twinkle, his sweet lips had the stench of alcohol to them. I let go but held his hand when I saw him withdraw.

"I'm scared still... Of everything." He whispered so softly I almost missed it, "In the bathroom, I had men pushing by and nudging me around and I almost crumbled. Panting like I ran five miles straight and my body shook... I almost cried. Panic, just pure panic hit."

His eyes filled with tears and I pulled him into a hug. No words I spoke could fix this, so I numbed the pain in a more soothing way. Holding him tight, my face to his long hair as curled into me. This was bot my fear of before he spoke, but I never thought it would be this hard to explain... Maybe because I wasn't the one feeling it.

"I barely leave the house. I can't go out alone... I barely look for a job because the idea of leaving this home without you is..."

It went silent as I squeezed him tighter, kissing his head softly. He nodded and I felt the courage move through him and back to me. My words came out freely and firmly, so much so that I lifted his head to see them.

"I love you. I love you as you are. Good or bad, I love you." 

My lips sought out his and I leaned him back on the bed. My hands tugging at his clothes, pulling them away gently as he leaned in for more kissing. Heavy breaths began as we fought against the urge to suck in air choosing to linger on us, on this moment. I needed this, he clung to me meeting my feelings the same.

"Rafa..." He gasped as I kissed down his neck and peeled off his undershirt.

I let my lips trail, allowing them to bend and swell with his small dips. Every inch rolled smoothly with this attention, his body begging for more silently. As my tongue trailer down to his belly button, a thought occurred. No matter how silly it may seem, I pushed up lightly and spoke against his skin. Soft, light touches against his silky skin as I inched closer.

"I love you, Emma. From the day I met you in the elevator half my age and fighting tears to now at your broken mess. I love your voice, your laugh, your touch... All of you. The way you sing softly when you think no one is near. The way you organize everything as if your anal or OCD. I love how you speak of your family ever so sweetly but really so not to give the wrong idea." I took a small breath as yours hitched with the feel of my fingers pulling your pants down, "I love you. Better of worse, I will always choose you."

I slid his pants off, revealing him. My lips curled around him, a touch of tongue circling his meat as his body bowed and bucked. He panted and grasped the sheets like he was being clawed apart. I pulled one hand free of the sheets and placed it on my head, letting his fingers sink into my hair and guild me on what he needed. My hand was helping by fondling his balls and the other steadying me against the bed.

"Rafa..." He gasped and his toned legs tightened.

I mouthed his name around him, watching his back bend further with each small movement. His head thrown back in a bliss I hope.

"Rafa... I... I..." His feet curled up and I felt the beginning of his end... At least until he pulled my hair tightly to pull me off.

A small sting of my saliva was the only thing connecting us as I let my grip fall away from him. He sat up with a small struggle and kissed me fiercely before pushing me against the bed. My clothes being torn from me between heated kisses and nips in this passion. He tugged my belt loose and I reached to stop him as he looked down begging for me to let it go.

"Emma..."

"Please, Rafa... I need this." He narrowed his lust blown eyes on me.

My hand dropped from his and the cool air touch my sensitive skin before he gave me a small tug. Head flying back, body tensing as it begged to be treated to more than a small tease. I reached for the nightstand where the lube was kept, reaching far when I was pulled into a kiss and his hand found it instead. 

"I..." He closed his eyes and I could see how he struggled for words.

I cupped his cheek softly and found him opening his eyes again. He squirted lube on his hand and rubbed gently against my rim, a feeling I hadn't had in a while since he wasn't to much of a dominating kind. The sensation was pleasing and teasing, one moved to two and a small pressure applied for stretching made me groan out as he watched and almost fumbled as the bottle hit the floor. I caught him pulling away and kept his hand still a moment waiting for his eyes to meet mine.

"I'll buy more later, Don't worry." he loosened up and suddenly a little more of him came out.

I got a glimpse of Emma without worry, especially after his small confession he had been hiding not so well. I could see it, the pain he tried to mask behind his brave attempt of moving on. And to see him cracking in a good way, seeing a little more of the old him coming through, it was more than enough stimulation. Or at least it was till I felt him slip in. My legs around him, him inside me, his hands jerking me gently with his haphazard thrusts shoving me up the bed. I was on the verge, my tip leaking down me and his hand as his eyes closed and hair matted to his face. 

"Raf, fuck." He groaned and suddenly his grip tightened and I was flooded as he released and came forward towards me.

"Emma!" I shouted as he blocked my shots forward.

My cum streaked down him and my stomach. Gasping for air I slid him up and to the side as I walked to the bathroom for a rag. _**I couldn't think of a better fall day than today or a better way to spend it. **_A small touch of the cloth on his hot skin earned more moans. 

"Just go to sleep." I chuckled and cleaned myself after.


	2. Bright

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I barely stood up from the bed and walked out to the steps when Emma came walking through the lower floor with a box as big as him. What was a day off for me and sleeping in was now bring fear of a different kind of work. Housework.

"Emma... What the hell?" I grumbled and walked down slowly tugging on a shirt. 

The sight was a disaster, three boxes stacked of lights and garland hanging out and a fake tree laying in pieces to the side. Emma had on sweats and one of my hoodies, a Santa hat with dangling ball sat on his head.

"Emma?"

He laughed as he saw my confusion.

"It's time to decorate for Christmas." He opened another box, "Wanna help?"

I walked over and looked at everything, knowing what would be said and what I wanted to say, "Sure."

"Is that sure I would love it or sure I'll humor you." 

"I said yes, where should I start?" I stretched lightly and seen the small coffee cup waiting on me.

"Drink your coffee and you can help me with the tree." He walked to the many pieces, pulling the base and setting it out. 

"I love you." I add as the hot liquid rushed back to sooth my sleepy soul.

"Come on Rafa, help me." He chuckled and put in the first piece, "This'll be a mess." 

I sat the mug down, already halfway gone, to walk over and help him. Piece A fits into piece B. I found my step stool and started climbing up to put up the top pieces. Why the room is spacious, I didn't exactly think Emma would get the biggest tree possible especially when the last one I had was maybe five feet at most. He came in with twelve feet of artificial tree.

I tapped his shoulder, "I know we have space but, this is a little much."

"No, it's fine... well, we might need a ladder."

"No te tomé como el tipo holly jolly jumbo elf. (I didn't take you as the holly jolly jumbo elf type.)" I sighed as he chuckled.

"Big family. Holidays were that one time of year everyone was there and everyone cared about each other."

I watched him smile and blush at the memories he must've had in his head. _**Maybe I can make a memory with him that'll make him smile like that. **_I picked up my phone from the counter and dialed the maintenance man's number. Emma turned to me and I just held up a finger and turned away.

"Hey Adam, could I borrow that ladder of yours?"

"Sure, something wrong? Light out again?"

"No... Worse. I'll call you when I'm done with it."

"Ok. Give me ten minutes."

I sat the phone down and walked back over to help with what we could reach as I waited. In almost ten minutes exactly, the door rang and in came Adam with the ladder as Emma lit up like this tree will soon be. 

"That's a big tree." He laughed.

"Yeah, we're a bit short for it." I helped him guild it through so we could set it up.

"Just let me know when I should pick it up."

"Will do." 

He left and I got up on the ladder and helped with the last few pieces. Emma started at the bottom with the branches and I worked down from the top. He next took a huge strand of lights and worked it up from the bottom to pass on to me. I went down to finish my coffee as he pulled out the ornaments he had apparently pick out with the rest. They were all different colors and styles, simple and classic. 

"Do you think it's obnoxious? All the color I mean. The lights are multicolored, maybe the ornaments should be simpler..."

I covered his mouth so he would watch me speak, "Color good. Classic." 

He nodded and I let go as he handed several up to me once I was back on the ladder. It felt like the early Christmas years when Abulieta always took me away from my dad and his abuse. It felt like the good times I always wished for.

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

I pulled out the tree topper, this shiny and reflective snowflake I had seen. It was very simple but added a little flair when the were deflected all around the room. Raf lifted it up and I stopped him.

"Wait, can't put that up yet."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because, you aren't ready." I pulled out a black Santa hat that said Bah-humbug across it and he chuckled.

"You're joking."

"It's this or an elf hat... If you're nice I might let you have the Santa hat."

He blinked at me and I slipped the hat on him while he was at my height. Pushing it back a little, I smiled at the little ball hanging by his neck.

"Emma..."

"You look cute."

"Me veo estúpido. (I look stupid.)" He huffed and turned his head a little too fast and it his nose.

"Not at all." I gave him a kiss and watched him slowly ease into everything. 

"Fine." He took the snowflake and climbed up carefully to place it.

When his feet touched the ground, I kissed his neck by where the ball sat. He steadied himself before moving off to the coffee again. I took the moment to move on to the next step. I found the wreath I bought and the door hang, putting it on our door as he watched me. It was a normal round wreath, decorated to look like a mug of hot chocolate with a straw and marshmallows. He wasn't as amused as I was with it, but he didn't object. Nor did he say anything about the stockings I pulled out. Both embroidered with our names and hanging against the brick wall.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" He mused from his front-row seat.

"I'm not even done yet." Next came a bunch of lights and garland as he now got confused.

"What else is there to do?"

"Railing." I started at the bottom of the steps and slowly weaved and wrapped up the handrail of the spiral staircase. 

I had made it a fourth of the way on one side when a plastic ornament bounced off my leg and rolled down the steps. I turned to the love of my life, his grin making it obvious he threw it along with him being the only person in our home besides me.

"I've never seen anyone so anal about Christmas." He chuckled, "Necesitas ayuda? (Do you need help?)"

"You can do the other side." I looked back to the railing, "Lights sitting on the couch."

He must've grabbed them because as I round the bend again, he was starting through on that side. Once at the top, we went our separate ways to cover the railing. Next was the garland, we did it in the same fashion and I barely finished when an ornament was tossed up to me.

"Yes?" I looked at him chuckling with more in hand.

"Hang it up."

"What?" 

"Hang it up." He repeated and tossed another up, "Being festive, remember?"

He laughed at my reaction but I hung them spaced out along the way. He tossed a few up and I caught some to hang. The room was looking pretty, had a warm glow to it. He was digging through the boxes as I came back down.

"I think that's everything." I looked around.

"Not yet." He stopped me, "You forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

"This." He pulled out a small bunch of mistletoe and held it up, "Can't forget this."

"I didn't buy that." I frowned.

"I did." He pushed the ball back on his black hat, "Did you really think I didn't like Christmas?"

"You could be a Scrooge or a Grinch."

He stepped back instead of kissing me, "Oh? Then maybe I should find someone else under the mistletoe." 

He walked away and hung it up at the end of the hallway entering our home. It was perfectly placed with the lights shining off them. He stood there a moment as I came over and leaned down into his kiss.

"My apologies, I should've guessed." 

"You should have." He laughed, "Ven ahora (Come along now)." 

He tugged me to the couch and turned the tv onto the fireplace setting. I laughed and sat back as he made us hot chocolate and I pulled a fuzzy blanket to cuddle up with. He cane over and we cuddled up and listened to Christmas songs playing around the small crackle of the fake fire. He even put a candy cane sticking out of my cup.

"Hey, Rafa?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." I blushed as I sipped the warm drink.

He wiped my upper lip and chuckled, "No gracias. No he ido y decorado así en años. (No, thank you. I haven't gone and decorated like this in years.)"

"Do you decorate for Christmas at all?"

"I had a small tree." He shrugged, "I guess I figured my years of childhood fun was done and over."

"You know, you kept up pretty well for an old man." I winked as his finger put a small wet marshmallow on my nose.

"This old dog taught you new tricks didn't he."

"Fair enough." I started humming Oh Holy Night with the tune playing.

**_Could it get any better? This is perfect. _**I had practically melted into a puddle against his chest when I felt it move as if he was speaking. Immediately I look to him and see he was indeed speaking, in fact, he was singing. 

_"Oh noche santa de estrellas refulgentes,_   
_esta es la noche en que el salvador nació._   
_Tanto esperó el mundo en su pecado,_   
_hasta que Dios derramó su inmenso amor._

_Un canto de esperanza, al mundo regocija,_  
_por el que ilumina una nueva mañana_  
_ponte de rodillas, escucha reverente._  
_¡Oh noche divina! Cristo nació._  
_¡Oh noche divina! nació Jesús_."

My heart thumped at the sight, I could almost imagine his voice in my head singing out this old carol. This Christmas would ve bringing me high hopes if this day had taught me anything. I leaned against him and watched him sing as we cuddled up happily the rest of the day.


	3. Tis the season

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I sat at SVU, three new cases joining the current rape case I was about to take to court in an hour. The detectives were running down each bit and I was addressing testimony now before they arrived to testify.

"Domestic. Daddy clubbed Mommy with a lamp in front of kids." Fin handed me the file, "The mom doesn't want to press charges and the boy doesn't want to lose his Dad."

"I need her to testify. We could press charges without her but I would have to call the boy." I paused, "How old?"

"Eleven."

"Christmas will never be the same." I passed on to Carisi, "Please tell me we don't have Mommy kissing not Dad under the Christmas tree?"

"No counselor, we have two women both raped on the same night an hour apart." He handed over the file, "They have given sketches that are almost identical."

"Ok, possible serial." I made a few notes, "Anything to go on yet?"

"Still canvasing." He looked to his desk as his phone rang, "Speaking of..."

I moved on to Rollins, "And you?"

"Eight-year-old girl found alone in the park. Signs of restraints and abuse." She handed me her file as well, "She's in the hospital and the foster parents are on their way here."

"Lovely. Ok, I need Carisi and Rollins at one. You should be on the stand quickly and back to work after. As Benson..." I trailed off as they all shrugged, "I need her now. Victim support." 

"Lieu was with the new chief." Fin offered.

"Well, ok..." I stood up, "Let me find her. Please don't call me."

I walked towards the elevator after dropping the files in my briefcase. Two clicks later I was calling my best friend and hoping she is available before my long day of court.

"Benson."

"Liv, good. I need you now." I hit the lobby floor button, "I have court in an hour and we need to discuss..."

"Lobby in five? I am heading down anyways."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket, it was to early to call Emma. Calling before noon would get an answer but he does most things in the morning so he could relax in the evening. **_Let him be, whatever it is he does, just let it be. _**I caught Liv on the way out the door, offering her a coffee as she laughed softly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I sighed, "Got time to walk me to court."

"Let's go." She went down the sidewalk with me, "What's on your mind?"

"How're the holidays for you?" I glanced over.

"Noah wants snow and for me to be home sooner." She shrugged, "You know, same things. How is your holidays going?"

"Emma got me to decorate the apartment." I stopped as she glanced over, "I know, kinda surprising. But my apartment could easily pass as a magazine centerpiece."

"Wow."

"De hecho me divertí mucho. (I actually had fun.)" I whispered, "I will deny it if you tell anyone."

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

I was standing at the table, finishing the dishes I had when Raf left. The home was spotless again and I was considering being a homemaker instead of continuing this hell of finding a job. My phone vibrated and flashed, alerting me to a call. _**Raf never calls me this early, it interrupts the cleaning...**_ A glance at the screen and I didn't hide my shock.

"Mom?"

I watched my screen as she spoke.

_Hello, my beautiful son. I was calling to talk about Christmas._

"Christmas? Mom, I already explained it. We went there for Thanksgiving and Raf's family gets us for Christmas."

_Christmas? Emmy, you have so much more family. All your cousins and aunts and uncles are coming over and..._

"And we'll visit but Christmas itself is spent here. I promised Raf so we could have Thanksgiving there."

_What kind of trade is that? Christmas is more important than Thanksgiving. I need my family together for the holidays._

"So his family doesn't matter? What if they came with us?"

_Emmy, we don't have that kinda room._

"See? Mom, just let us pick what we want. We will visit but he gets Christmas. His family gets him."

The phone stopped scrolling through a long rambling, I almost thought it broke. Then it finally popped up word.

_Ok. Let me know when you two are coming up._

I ended the call and groaned, my work was basically done now I was in a bitter mood. I curled up on the couch and started looking over at my laptop. **_I guess I should look or else tell Rafa he's getting a homemaker boyfriend. _**I sat down and looked over the list, maybe a little more web surfing than job searching. I started shopping Christmas gifts and thinking about what Christmas would ve when I got an idea. _**Invite Mamí over of course, but why not the squad? Liv and Noah wouldn't have anything better to do and I swore I heard most of them don't do much... It could be nice. **_I didn't even wait to text Raf, knowing he would be in court and see it on his lunch. 

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I had just walked out of court for lunch when I saw the text. I chuckled and looked up towards Liv walking towards me. _**It's not that bad. **_

"Hey, Liv." I turned to walk with her, "Emma and I were thinking, maybe we'll hold Christmas for the squad. Emma said we would stay here for Christmas and I figured, we don't have many people to invite except..."

"Noah would love it." She smiled, "Amanda won't go home for Christmas or have her family up. Fin only spends a little time with his son, he knows they were seeing his ex and doesn't want to step on toes. Carisi would be by for at least a little bit before he would go to his family."

"So that's a yes?"

"I think so." She nods, "You should ask them."

"Oh, I have to ask." I rolled my head and she laughed, "Ok. I guess I can."

"So everyone at your place." She raised a brow, "Emma has domesticated you."

"You say that like a bad thing." I chuckled, "I thought you would've liked it."

"I do. It suits you." 

We went to a coffee cart down the way and cane back in the building waiting for the rest of them to show up. I should be prepping them but then again, look at the cases they caught. We barely started to talk about the cases when a call came through her phone.

"Benson." She sighed and sat the coffee and bagel on a stand by us, "No, no you need to be with the lead. I know."

She looked at me and held up a finger, as the conversation went on. She got to the point she was interrupting to cease the discussion.

"Carisi, stay with it. Let me call Fin and seitch you out with Barba. I'll meet you at the new scene in twenty."

She hung up and I nodded, "I got it. Have Fin come over now and I'll switch them out."

"By the way, that almost serial just became a serial."

"Three vics?"

"Four. Another double." She took her cup, "The one is eighteen."

"Ok." I sighed, "Let me get the witness list changed and you go find me evidence to charge."

Liv left me and I went to the judge to submit the change before catching Rollins and Fin in the hallway. I took them into a meeting room and prepped Fin a little heavier since I was hoping to keep him off stand and cross. The suspect had made accusations and in court they would try to bring it up. With minutes to spare, I walked towards the courtroom and stopped to look at them. 

"Oh, almost forgot. I know it's early but, Emma and I would like to invite everyone over for Christmas. Liv and Noah are already coming so the kids won't be trouble."

"You are inviting us to your place?"

"Yes, why is that so strange for everyone?" I grimaced as Fin didn't hold back.

"You're not the type... Before Emma you weren't the type."

"He's right."

They walked to the waiting room and I sighed and went to court. _**They're not wrong. I don't think Liv has even been to your home and she is a good friend. **_I sat my stuff down and set up my space as Calhoun walked her client in from the back cells. _**Emma is changing me for the better... At least it seems so.**_

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

I had just sat down the phone from calling Cora, laughing about her being sad to miss Raf for a chat. Apparently, they are sharing a professor and she wanted some tips on the big mid-semester test he had set up. _**Soon enough she'll want to watch him in court. **_I chuckled and lifted up my laptop again, looking over ideas for a Christmas meal. Nothing too traditional since this wasn't traditional in the least. 

> _ Find the perfect gift for that special someone.  _
> 
> _ Christmas blow out sale! _
> 
> _ Give the gift they'll love this Christmas. _

I frowned at the tabs and slowly closed out of them. I may not have a gift for Raf yet but I was going to find the perfect thing soon... Hopefully. _**Who knows, maybe he always wanted a young man who does nothing for a living... But if I go that route, I need to learn to cook better. **_I sighed as I called Lucia, deciding to talk with her and get some kinds plan for Christmas instead of looking online and getting ridiculous ideas.

Next, I went on to do some shopping. Having only left the house a handful of times without someone, it stung my nerves but I had to get back to it. I adjusted once to major disability, what's a new challenge. I pulled on clothes and walked out to the door, one deep breath and I went for it. Three steps out and I was feeling the weight lift off my shoulders. Walking out of the lobby, I was almost feeling normal... Then I got to the street and the mood fell flat. People rushing and pushing, armful of bags getting dropped as I quickly slid around people to get to the store on the corner. 

"Hello, Emma." The cashier greeted me.

"Hello, Ashley." I lifted up a basket and turned down the first aisle of nothing.

Ashley came over and caught my arm, "We got wiped out already. Christmas parties and all."

She shrugged and lead me to the few things in stock. I had planned on a simple meal as a surprise for Raf but this wasn't that. Box potatoes, can baby corn, spam... Nothing looked like it would work.

"I think I'll go to another place."

"I'd keep it close, skip the bigger stores."

"Why?" 

"Gift shopping. I don't like people aggressively trying to get gifts even if you already have it in your cart."

"Good to know." I sighed, "I guess I can order in."

"Don't give up. Just be safe." She took the basket for me as I left for the next store.

The next two were in the same shape and the last one was packed where I couldn't get in if I wanted to. I ended up at a bigger store and trying to be quick about getting in and out. The first aisle I was hit in the back by a cart, the man couldn't care less. The bakery was packed with people and I had two sets of cookies ripped from my hand as I assumed the woman was yelling at me for thinking I needed cookies.

"I just need a few things." I whispered softly, "Keep yourself sane. You are fine."

"Excuse me." A boy looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"It's not ok to talk to yourself." He walked away as I sighed and moved on to the next horror in this experience. 

I barely get to the register before a lady more worried about her kid running wild bumps me and I drop the eggs. _**You don't need them that bad. In fact, you don't need any of this stuff. Just order groceries to be delivered and hide at home. **_I thought about this for a moment but did buy what little I had and apologized to the boy that cleaned up the egg puddle.

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

It was almost nine when I walked in the apartment and saw Emma sleeping at the table and Chinese food sitting out. I sighed and put my stuff up before waking up the wore out man. 

"Hello handsome, ese largo día? (that long of a day?)"

"No, my hip hurts and I tried to cook and... Ok it was." He gave me a small kiss.

"Hip? What did you do?"

"I might have went for groceries." He sat up and I pulled the long noodle from his hair and cheek.

"So you went out, alone, at christmas time."

"I know... Bad time." He patted his cheek with a napkin, "Tis the season of trouble and hope."

"Tell me about it." I sat down and took a bite of the cold dumpling, "Lets just eat and them go cuddle. Parece que necesitas dormir. (You look like you need sleep.)"

"Good plan." He yawned, "By the way, Mamí said make christmas a pot-luck. Everyone brings a little." 

I smiled and took my cold container and offered him a hand, "Sounds good. Better plan for now, we go cuddle as you sleep and I eat. The bed will be much more comfortable then the food on your plate."

"Yes please." He staggered up the steps with me, "Good news, I taste like Chinese."

"You're to tired for that." I kissed his head, "Go sleep."


	4. Dressed for you

Holidays came with the feared holiday party. While SVU was coming over for Christmas, the Christmas party for Raf's work wouldn't be as fun. Raf never seemed to say much good about any function, in fact, he rarely spoke of them. So as Raf decides to tell me to be ready for the party, we would leave when he got home. 

"How should I dress?" I frowned as he turned around to look at me.

"Dress nicely, no red dresses. To overdone for Christmas." He winked and left for work.

_**You would love your boyfriend in a dress. **_I rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom above to look through the closet. While Raf had many more suits, I did have a few nice ones. Glancing over them, I find the one I wanted. Skinny black dress pants, bright red shirt with a black vest and matching red jacket with small pinstripes of black in a grid pattern. Very subtle overall but gave a nice illusion to the style. **_He won't say I didn't try with this. _**

After a few hours, I got ready. With everything on, I fixed my hair and straightened the shiny black tie with tiny red pinstripes. One look in the mirror and I only hoped it was what Rafael wanted. With the hair in a low bun and pushed back from my face, there was nothing left to do. 

Have I seen a paper ball fly by me and turned to see Raf, a speechless smirk etched into his face, "What? Too much?"

"Amor perfecto. (Perfect love.)" he chuckled softly, "You look perfect."

"Bun too?"

"Bun too." He kissed me quickly, "Let me change and we'll go. Open bar and a little light entertainment." 

I sat down on a kitchen stool, spinning my phone lightly on the counter, "You don't seem to like these events all to well, should I be worried?"

I paused and thought about me calling to him upstairs knowing I can't see him to ask a question, "That was brilliant."

"Don't be hard on yourself." Raf walked up turned my head as I assumed he said once when I wasn't looking. 

"I try to."

He walked by to grab his phone as I took in the outfit. The tight pants and jacket in a striking black only brought down by a plaid undershirt. Red, green, and a little black... It was definitely a shirt I wanted him in more.

"You look amazing." 

"Second to you." He winked as he leaned forward and fixed the knot of his black tie.

"That looks bett..."

"This is a small change from my normal. You, you look like a celebrity." He took my hand, "Just be confident."

"That's your advice?"

"Yeah, and by the way... I do hate these events. They drag out when you don't have the right company."

"So, I'm the right company." I smiled as we got on the elevator.

"I asked you right?" He brushed a small bit of hair from my face, "Confidence. I am hoping you find yours tonight so we don't get stuck there."

_**Is that why we are going? To help me? This is some kind of lesson in healing for me? **_My face twisted a little and his hand instantly wiped down my cheeks and lifted my chin.

"I love you, Emma. I asked you to come with me because I don't want to waste a night at work when I could spend it with you."

"Love you too, Rafa." He squeezed my hand suddenly that confidence was rising up.

We got in the car and drove to the venue that was decked out and turned into a party hall for the night. Judges, lawyers, assistants... Drinks set up and food down the way. It seemed odd to me for them to do a party like this in a venue like so when Raf himself said it was a little more than usual but, it looked beautiful. Raf walked me in holding his hand as we seen the whole place packed.

"Rafael!" A call came from beside the Bar. 

He turned that way and kept the grip on my hand, "Remember, you have me. I am always right here." 

He walked us over to a small group that whistled, "Look at you two Barba."

"You have to always look that good? Bad enough you have the sharpest suits in the office." One chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with looking good." He lifted his chin and I almost could see his head swell.

"And who is this?" The one lady leaned in.

"My partner Emma." He squeezed my hand, "Emmanuel James."

"So this is the one we hear about." Another person joined in, "Glad to see you are real, the way he talks about you make you seem... Godly?"

"Ah, so you do talk about me." I looked at Raf as he shrugged.

"Cute couple." The one girl walked away, "I need more drinks."

"So Emma, what do you really do?"

"Right now..." I looked over, "Right now I am job searching."

"He has a strong history in assistant work and secretarial." Raf blushed softly.

_ **Why those red cheeks? Am I missing something?** _

"Running for DA soon? You sure follow in McCoy's footsteps."

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid." Raf shrugged off the dig.

_**This is an offside of him, he seemed proud to have me with him yet... He is blushing at small things. I like this side, it's very humbling. **_I stood back and watched him try to keep up this demeanor, but his tan skin tinting pink was glorious.

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I kept my head up, doing everything possible to not turn into a fucking pink berry. _**Christmas party and all, I thought they were going to be a little lighter. Now I have Emma getting this great little show. At least I know he loves me. **_

"Such a shame, you would be great. The belt around the neck and all."

"Well, sorry I am a little more open then you are... You know, as a regular joe." I didn't break eye contact.

"And that is why Manhattan was happy to have him." McCoy patted my shoulder, "Wondering where you would be."

"The party is mandatory, I mean unofficially mandatory." I chuckled as Emma came back over with two drinks.

"So, this must be your date." He nodded to Emma as he offered his free hand with me taking my drink.

"Emmanuel James, most call me Emma."

"Jack McCoy, call me Jack." 

"I've heard a lot about you." Emma smiled and almost effortlessly carried a conversation.

No twitch of his face, no pulling away, not a glimmer of anxiety peaking through. Emma was almost like when I met him for the first time, so well kept in conversation I couldn't tell he wasn't listening... And I don't see the damage now.

"Rafael, I would love if you two would join me for a drink. The entertainment will go on soon and I prefer to let everyone enjoy themselves to complain about my work."

I glance at Emma and saw that he missed part of it, McCoy must've turned away enough to hide his mouth at one point. I cleared my throat a little as Emma blushed and motioned for him to go.

"I will be only a moment."

He sat down the half-full glass and went towards the bathroom. I sighed softly as he glanced his way and back.

"Did I do something?" McCoy glanced around towards the restroom and Emma disappearing.

"No, not on purpose." I chuckled softly, "Emma's deaf."

"Deaf? Odd pairing for you." 

"He read lips, knows Spanish, and can speak well. His main problem is just adjusting."

"Recently lost his hearing?"

"A few years back, he still has trouble adjusting to awkward situations like this. You looked away when you spoke and clearly asked something between us and he got nervous."

"I'll be sure to apologize." He nods, "Never meant to..."

"You didn't know, it's fine." I lifted up Emma's glass, "We don't necessarily tell everyone."

I walked the drink to the bar and turned it in for a water, I knew he wouldn't want to keep drinking after he got nervous like that. After a few minutes, Emma came back and I handed him the water.

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek.

"McCoy asked us to sit with him. If you're good with that?" 

"Absolutely." We walked over and sat at the table to chat and eat a little. 

I carried a small plate over and sat it down for us to share. Even with how fancy it seemed at the party and the dressing to perfections, it felt kinda intimate. Not what Emma expected from a state job Christmas party in the least. The food was quite homey and simple. Bacon-wrapped asparagus, a few different cookies, cocktail weenies, some cheese and veggie trays... Obviously, they focused on the bar more.

"Let me guess, Rafael never told you about that." McCoy smirked as Raf looked down.

"Be choked with his own belt on purpose in open court? No, no he missed that one."

I could feel Emma look at me and I hated it. Everyone loved bringing up that story, I even found it good when it wasn't to someone I was very intimate with. While sex wasn't necessarily taboo, especially with my work, It did feel so when it was to a lover in public... And the whole kink of it dug in on the conversation. _**Thanks everyone, tell my boyfriend I let a rapist choke me in court with my own belt... No, no, it's fine. Not like I might want to hide that a bit. **_A hand rubbed my shoulder and I looked up to see Emma.

"I believe it, anything for Justice." 

_ **Or to stroke my ego. I know that's what you wanted to say. ** _

"As long as you don't mind it." I tried to shrug it off.

"Just don't expect to choke me, my voice is one of my few good qualities." 

I almost choked on my scotch as he held the biggest smirk I ever seen. _**Was not expecting that. **_Luckily it was only my boss, the DA, that heard and saw my reaction to Emma.

"He's a keeper." McCoy chuckled.

"Yeah, he is." I patted his leg under the table, _**I'll remember that for later. **_

One of the higher-ups got everyone's attention to address the Christmas bonuses and a few things at the party. I took the chance to rub Emma's knee, tracing up his outer thigh and earning a small fidget of his legs. He covered my hand and kept focus as if he was the worker for the state and not me. Letting it go for now, I took a cookie and listened until she stepped down and the music was turned back up. They had Christmas songs going non-stop, a few people actually started dancing on the dance floor. I fixed my tie and smoothed out the coat as McCoy was called away to chat with someone else.

"Cómo es la fiesta mi amor? (How is the party my love?)" I took a sip as I watched him.

"Good. Not what I expected at all."

_ **Called it. ** _

"After an hour we can go, it'll slow down and we wouldn't be the first ones out the door." I nod, "No doubt people will want to talk more."

"You sound happy about that?" He raised a brow.

"Honestly, I never cared for these functions. Nor any of the galas I have to attend. La política no es mi favorita. Curiosamente, elegí el campo que requiere mucho. (Politics isn't my favorite. Funny enough, I chose the field the requires a lot of it.)"

"Little Rafi never wanted to be president?" He teased.

"No, I left that for Alex. Siempre abogado. (Always a lawyer.)" 

He leaned in for a kiss and motioned to the floor, "Can we dance? Sé que tienes algo en esa sangre cubana tuya. (I know you have something in that Cuban blood of yours.)"

I chuckled and stood to walk with him. As we passed to the open area, I just looked at how that suit hugged the right spots. The way his hair had a small shine but felt so soft to the touch... The way he almost looked like he belonged here. He was happy, I wanted him to always look that happy. The song switched to a softer style, so I offered a hand and let him choose the way this would go. I might be use to the lead but I would...

"Rafa, thank you."

He took the feminine hold and had me leading him. I didn't hesitate as the music went on.

"For what?"

"For everything." He smiled faintly and look down. 

Our height difference started to challenge things, I slipped back and switched for him to lead. A chuckle escaped his lips and suddenly I knew why short girls liked tall guys... The comfort. He almost engulfed me and all I wanted was to lean in to him more.

"This feels odd." He whispers.

"Why?"

"I'll be the first to say, I am much more the woman." 

We both chuckled as I whispered back, "But that would be questionable if I was in heels trying to be taller than you."

He lit up with laughter and we had some looks heading our way when we stopped. I walked to the bar and held his hand as we got over that way. I seen a large group forming to talk and tried to steer clear of the group when Emma stopped abruptly.

"Hey, you." 

I turned and saw Emma and Carmen hugging, "It's been too long."

Her husband stood back, smiling and shaking a hand when it was offered. I got a hug from Carmen then shook his hand as well.

"Good seeing you again, Marcus."

"Mr. Barba." He nodded back.

"Please, Rafael." I nodded.

"And you must be Emmanuel." He smiled at Emma, "Nice to meet you. My wife talks about you a lot."

"Well, your wife is a wonderful woman." Emma smiled at Carmen, "Speaking of which, baby pictures." 

The two lean to the side a d start through the photos as we went to the bar. _**Let the girls chat, Emma would love to hear that. **_

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

"And here, she is with my mom." 

"She is adorable." I smiled, "Do you bring her around work?"

"Not yet, trying to get a better handle."

"You're scared Raf will drop her." I earned a chuckle.

"I heard him talk about holding Noah the first time, it was like he was a bomb about to explode." She stretched her arms out tried to mimic the face as I stopped her.

"You are horrible."

"It's true," she giggled, "He's a great boss but... Babies aren't in his repertoire." 

"Yes, I feared that." I sighed, "He seems ok with kids though. At least he liked my niece and nephew."

She walked me back over to them, chatting a little longer before they left to chat with others. After a while and a dozen more conversations, the night passed quicker and Rafa and I finally went back to our home. Two steps in the door and I was pulling his jacket off him.

"Someone is turned on." He smirked as I turned him to face me.

"Maybe I am." I blushed softly as his jacket was tossed towards the couch.

"I barely let you leave dressed like that." He added.

"Good, I did dress for you." I almost purred it and he backed me to a wall. 

"Well then, I must say..." He trailed off and ran his hands down to the belt, "Let's lose the clothes."

He pulled me free, my pants falling and boxers sliding down. I gasped at how quickly he fell to his knees and latched on. Tongue rolling, lips plump as he sucked. One hand pumping and twisting me in time with his rhythmic mouth as his other hand held him steady. I struggled for anything to hold, trying to get a grip as he stepped up the pleasure.

"Fuck... God Rafa." I moaned out when he popped me out.

A slight chill ran up me as he licked up my underside. His lips caressing my balls before letting go and standing up when my pupils were blown. Lips smashed together and I pushed him back to the couch. 

"Did I do good?" He smirked as I pushed him down first.

"Yes. Yes, you did." I tossed my jacket and shirt aside, "Do I need to stroke your ego or give you a belt tug?"

He chuckled and tugged me down on his lap, "That's why I didn't tell you. I could already hear your jokes."

He slid me up, his rock hard friend poking my rear as his hands slid it fingers in me. I gasped as he was stretching me, prepping me for the next push. I reached back and rubbed him, making sure to lick my palm and get him wet. He closed his eyes, groaning an animistic sound as they opened up again. I could see his lust and knew I just tipped him over. He pushed me back and got his head in, slowly having me take him in. It was a blur in my mind, dragging me up and down on him by squeezing my ass.

"Good boy." He whispered, "You like the way I feel?"

I nod and he dug his nails into the skin of my ass, "Speak."

"Yes!" I belted out as he chuckled.

"Keep going." He cooed and I just let loose. 

His eyes rolled back and I has panting. It didn't take long for the drag between our bodies to bring me to my high and have him follow me over. I fell forward and nestled against him as we just sat there in silence. A blanket went over my back, he slipped out and turned us to lay on the couch. 

"Rafa... I like the Galas."

I felt his chest rumble as he kissed my head. I knew his words before I glance up at his face.

"No, you like what happened after."

"I guess." I smiled and hid my face in his chest, "I'm to tired to continue this conversation."

He laughed again and I drifted off. 


	5. Eat drink and be merry

"Emma!" I called out and dropped my head, "Estúpido idiota, no puede oírte.(You stupid idiot, he can't hear you.)" 

Emma came up the steps and poked his head in before walking in, "Rafa, I have everything ready if you are willing to come downstairs."

"Of course." He slowly turned away and I pulled out the small envelope that was his gift. 

Hiding it in my pocket, I went downstairs just in time to welcome in Mamí. While they were chatting by the food, I put the envelope on the tree to the side. A few gifts stacked under the tree and Christmas movies on the TV as I gave Mamí a hug and kiss.

"It looks beautiful, él realmente ha sacado un lado más viejo de ti, hijo mío. (he really has brought out an older side of you my son.)" she teased.

"He only brings out the good in me." I winked at Emma as he blushed.

"Cómo estuvo tu visita? (How was your visit?)" Mamí asked, leaving us both looking towards her.

"My parents are still working on the whole, you know... Bisexual." Emma cleared his throat.

"Gay thing." I added, "They refer to it and me by default as 'Gay thing'."

"I can't help them." He glared, "They are trying. They are thinking about how to act and speak and never say it clearly."

"Me mantendré alejado de eso. (I'll stay out of that.)" She moved on, "How was the rest?"

"Nice." He shrugged.

I made sure he couldn't see my lips, "Me mostró su ciudad natal y me presentó a su extraña y numerosa familia. Pasamos un tiempo romántico a solas y hablé con su hermana sobre la universidad ... Fue bueno en general. (He showed me around his home town and introduced me to his odd and large family. We had some romantic time alone and I talked with his sister at length about college... It was good overall.)"

"You hid your lips." He scuffed and threw a carrot at my face.

"Not everything I tell mamí you need to know."

She laughed and watched us play fight, he tossed cheese and got my eye. I threw a paper wad from the floor at him as he groaned slightly annoyed in that cute way. 

"How do you always have a paper wad to throw at me? Do you carry paper balls in your pocket?" 

I just shrugged and dropped one by the couch, _**Let him figure it out. What fun is there in him knowing I carry paper balls around him just to get his attention... He would call it childish. **_I hid my laugh and he tried to finish setting up what little bit Mamí needed help with.

"When do these guests get here?" She asked as I turned towards the clock.

"Well..."

The doorbell rang and I went to get the door as they found the wine and juice to set out. In first was Liv and Noah, the young boy running to the tree with the gifts he carried in as I helped Liv with a few she had and her container of food.

"Merry Christmas Rafa." Liv gave me a small hug before turning to talk to Emma and Mamí.

I barely got over by them when the door rang and I ran for it. Emma was in conversation, I wouldn't make him stop for the bell he can't hear. Opening the door, Franny came running in as I frowned. Fin came in with Amanda, who just smiled and shrugged about Franny, Jesse behind her and Billie in her carrier on Amanda's arm. They took gifts over and the conversation turned to the new baby in the room as Fin set down the food they brought.

"She is so cute."

"Oh just look at her." 

"Billie is sweet around others." Amanda added.

"She's just a baby." Liv cut in.

Fin had gotten a drink and as we settled in about to eat, the last rang came through. I opened the door surprised to see gifts and food with legs.

"Help please." Carisi shifted as I took the food with the one box gift on top so he could put the gifts by the tree that was now somehow full. 

"Merry Christmas." Carisi called out as Franny ran to say hi to him.

"That's a big tree." Jesse sat with Noah on the couch watching the grinch on tv.

"Uncle Rafa got a really big tree." He looked over at it.

"Make sure to tell Emma you like it." I whispered behind them as they both chuckled, "Careful, I might toss you in those branches."

They giggled again and was caught looking at the gifts again. Neither went to the gifts but they did watch the packages. Big bows and bags so small, some shiny and bright while others had dogs on them and snowflakes or Santa. Plaid boxes stacked up to side with curly ribbon and Envelopes on the tree with the ornaments, no just the one. A pretty green one with a little red bow tied on it long ways. I tapped Noah's shoulder when he went to look at it.

"Shhhh. That's my secret gift. Don't tell anyone."

He nodded and ran back to the couch.

* * *

** _Emmanuel_ **

* * *

I held little Billie first, chatting with the group as Fin sat with the kids and Franny watching the movies playing. A small smirk on my face, watching Raf trying to pretend the dog isn't in his home... When he wasn't petting him sneaking him food. _**I knew he was a dog person. **_

"Billie is getting so big." Liv took her from me as I decided to have a drink.

I looked away but was met with Franny by my feet. I bent down to give her attention and found a second figure crouching down. Raf bent down by me and kissed my cheek before mouthing something.

_Did you tell her to bring the dog?_

I chuckled and bent in to whisper, "I know you're a dog person, it doesn't bother you."

He chuckled and moved back to the conversation as I slowly joined in. It was great listening to the squad tell stories and of course Lucia slipped a few in at Raf's pleads not to. 

"He was so cute running around with Alex and Eddy. Todos tenían esos pequeños abrigos elegantes como una pandilla... (They all had those fancy little coats like a gang...)"

"Solo disparame ahora. (Just shoot me now.)" Raf grumbled as I handed him a new scotch for him to mouth, _Thank you!_

"I like these Rafael stories." Amanda chuckled as he almost glared at her. 

"Barba, why don't you ever tell us about your childhood?" Carisi looked over as he was turning red... Not sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

"Mataré tu carrera legal antes de que comience. (I will kill your legal career before it starts.)" Raf grumbled as Lucia glared at him.

"Rafi."

"Let's dig in before this food gets cold." I but in, "Grab a plate and find a seat."

Everyone spared him, turning to the food and smiling as the kids came running over. They got the first plate and went back to the couch, everyone shuffled through and went about finding a seat. The chat went to other topics as I went to sit with Noah and Jesse. I watched home alone as Kevin set up the trap and waited for the moment to give the line. I had it memorized from my childhood.

"Keep the change, ya filthy animal." 

I had mastered the voice and all, it was my sister's favorite part and she always smiled when I gave it to her. She had me say it all the time along with 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animal'. The kids looked over and laughed as a fee other eyes landed on me, I had given it perfect with the movie and they were wondering how the deaf guy did that... Even Raf raised a brow.

"What?" I frowned.

"How did you sync that so well?" Carisi asked as Raf glared at him.

He might be curious of it but anyone asking me was outrageous to him. It was inconsiderate... Not that I minded.

"Before the..." I pointed to my ears, "Yeah, well, My sister loved this movie and every Christmas we would try to make a trap or two from the movie to my parent's dismay. We quoted the movie perfectly and then at times it was three little kids almost injuring our parents or family members because we got into it. We grew out of the traps, not the quotes."

"Debería preocuparme que las latas de pintura me golpeen cuando subo las escaleras? (Should I be worried about paint cans hitting me when I go upstairs?)" Raf looked over.

"Only if you get on my bad side." I winked as everyone laughed.

"You know all the script?" Liv smiled.

"Yup... Sadly." I cleared my throat as everyone laughed.

"The song too?" Amanda smiled, "I love the choir song they are singing."

"Oh the..." I paused and took a breath to try my best to use my choir skills while being more than just a little tone-deaf, **_Well completely deaf, _**"_Candles in the window, Shadows painting the ceiling. Gazing at the fire glow, Feeling that gingerbread feeling."_

"You sing pretty." Jesse smiled as everyone laughed.

"Thanks." 

"Está lleno de sorpresas. (He is full of surprises.)" Lucia looked to her son that almost blushed.

"Muchas, oh muchas sorpresas. (Many, oh many surprises.)" He whispered in his native tongue as I blushed softly. 

The food was slowly finished, drinks refilled and everyone sat around as gifts were passed about. Everyone taking turns handing over the gifts and slowly sorting through the mess. 

A group of boxes were passed out, Liv smiling as everyone opened them up. The kids got blankets and the adults had wine and a side treat. Carisi had Christmas cookies in little boxes stuffed in bags with cards in them, the kids had toys. Everyone passed out their set and the kids had more toys as the adults had random things passed around. It dwindled down to Raf and mine gifts, so we passed them out and I stopped looking at the card on the tree. Reaching for it only to have Raf stop me, leaving me more suspicious but I played along.

Liv had a bottle of wine, a favorite of hers and Noah had a baseball set. Amanda had dog treats for Franny, a little candy and baby doll for jesse and stuffed elephant for Billie... She smiled at her own bottle stuffed down towards the bottom. Fin had barely opened his when Sonny lit up opening his. It was a frame set with matting, perfect set up for his diploma. A second frame was a photo of him and prosecution table from a trial he had gotten to sit in on as second chair. The detective was beside himself as I smiled and could see the pride Raf had in choosing the photo and helping with the frame.

"Merry Christmas, Carisi." Raf nodded and lifted his glass as the younger man looked at the photo before sipping his own drink.

As the night wound down, all gifts given and exchange as Carisi ran to be with his family and thanked both of us sincerely for the gift, the rest of the squad left. Lucia was helping clean up, I was in the kitchen with her as Raf cleaned up the wrappings and bags left behind. 

"We are nice enough to host this and they leave a mess." He grumbled.

"It's Christmas." I laughed, "Be jolly."

He put a bow on his head and glared a little as Lucia started on about Raf being a grump. With the apartment clean, we told Lucia bye and went towards bed... Or well I did and Raf stopped.

"Come on. Sleep now, fun later. I promise." I turned and he caught my hand.

"One last gift." He reached the tree and handed me the envelope.

"I thought we weren't doing gifts." I scuffed and pushed a small box from under the far back of the tree. 

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't." He laughed and opened the box, smiling at a pair of slippers in Harvard colors, "Lovely."

"Look closer." I rolled my eyes and waited till his fingers found them.

He pulled softly and dropped his jaw, "Wait. This..."

"Presale ticket passes for the Harvard Yale games... My sister helped and we have four tickets for the next five years to the big rivalry game. Home and away." I smiled, "Two for us, guaranteed."

"You trust us to be together for at least five years." He said more of a matter-of-fact like than questioningly.

"I see a lot more than that." I whispered and looked down at the envelope in my hand. 

A green envelope, a cheap style paper but it was a silky red ribbon tied in a bow. It cut clean across the green, standing brilliantly out and enticing my eyes. Raf sat the confirmation for the tickets down with the slipper and looked at me.

"Open it." He smiled eagerly with a twinkle of nervousness to his eyes.

"I..."

He cupped my hands and kissed my cheek, "Go ahead."

I slipped the bow off, chuckling as he caught it and sat it on my head. A finger went under the small lips, loosening the glue and opening up the little paper. Inside I seen only a small glimmer of metal, as I tipped it to fall out... It was a key.

"A key?"

"Well, it's my house key but I didn't want to steal yours for this." He sighed, "I know you already have a key, it is our home already but... I don't want you to leave." 

"That's why I moved in... I mean not only the whole helping me heal but..." My words dropped as he shook his head.

"Emma, I love you. I want you to understand me, to know why I moved you in." He shifted and tried not break focus and his mixed-up mind, "I-I... I can't find the words to make sense of this."

"Raf..."

"I love you, I never want you to leave. I don't care if you never find a job and your just my house husband..."

We both looked at each other as he paused, "house husband?"

"I..." He pulled back a little and looked down.

"It's not a ring. I'm not asking for one, that's your choice." I smiled, "Just know, I won't say no."

He looked up and I handed him his key back, "No pressure, just take your time. Do it when your ready." I closed his fingers around it, "But you might need this."

"If I were to ask..."

"Just... Just wait." I tugged his hand to follow me to bed, "I don't need the title now. I know you mean it, that's more than enough."

I got to the doorway and he pulled me into a kiss before tossing the key on the dresser, "I guess the gift wasn't that bad."

"No, it was... you could've done better." I teased and winked as our night ended.


	6. New year

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" I glanced over at Raf sipping his coffee.

"No. Should I?"

"It's new years eve." I watched as he paused to think about it.

"It is... I forgot."

"Do you do anything to celebrate usually?"

He looked at me and I knew the answer. I watched his lips move easily and effortlessly in a way I knew too well.

"Not really. Not much of one to celebrate with a party."

I rolled my eyes, "For a guy with lots of friends, you never see them."

"For a guy with friends, I never see yours around either." 

I stopped and frowned at that, "fair enough."

"I didn't mean it like that." He reached over to pull me over to him.

I let him pull me over as he sat the mug down, this couch helping him adjust my body weight. He caught my eyes and kissed my head before speaking again.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." 

"No, Emma..." He lifted my chin up so he could see me, "I love you. If you want to do something, we can."

"If you don't we ca..."

"I said it first, No intentes hacer una copia de seguridad ahora. (Don't try to back it up now.)" He smiled softly, "If you want to do something, we'll do it. I'm not too old, I can still go out with you and party."

The way he said it made me laugh but he didn't get offended, I wasn't that much of a partier but the idea of him doing anything more than galas for work was funny. I'm assuming he did as well since he took it easily and brushed it off. Since Christmas, I can actually see a difference between us in a good way. It was subtle to most, obvious to us... I felt safe with him and he loved me.

"Lo planeas, dime esta noche cuando llegue a casa. (You plan it, tell me tonight when I get home.)"

"When you get home?" I frowned, "You said you had the day off."

"Not if you want me tomorrow. Limpiaré el papeleo y rezaré para que SVU no reciba ningún caso importante. (I'll clear out paperwork and pray SVU doesn't get any major cases.)" He finished the mug before I had to move for him to get up, "I'll try to be quick."

"Ok, Rafa."

He walked away to get ready for work, leaving me to figure out something to do tomorrow. Before I had a big company party style or the whole family got together... I even saw the ball drop in time square a year or two in person. So what could Raf and I do to make this different. To make it our new tradition. I watched him leave, pulling my laptop on my lap as I cuddle on the couch. 

_**What could we do? What could be fun? Maybe not inviting people over and honestly, the ball drop is a little much after the first time in person.**_I skimmed through events nearby, looking for anything interesting and fun I could get Raf to go to. In a city that never sleeps, with events all over all the time, I was surprised by how much wasn't all that good. One did stand out, it required a small shopping stint but I knew I could talk Raf into it... Or surprise him into it.

I had just got dressed and ready to leave when a light flashes on the speaker saying someone was at our door. My frown was clear, no guests expected but for some reason, I had one. Pulling the door open carefully after peaking at the camera, I smiled at Lucia.

"Hola Lucia." I let her in.

"Oh no, I wanted to drop this off for Rafi. He said it was important he had it before tomorrow." She smiled and handed me a small bag.

"Oh, thank you. I'll leave it out for him then." It sat on the kitchen counter, "What are you up to?"

"Just a little shopping errands before I get stuck at work with some teachers for a new year party tomorrow." She adjusts her purse, "Vas a almorzar con Rafi? (You going out to lunch with Rafi?)"

"No, I found this party thing tomorrow for new years and I need to get us an outfit." I grabbed my keys and coat, "What if we team-up. No me importaría pasar un tiempo contigo. (I wouldn't mind spending some time with you.)"

"Careful what you wish for, Rafi siempre señala que puedo ser un puñado. (Rafi always point out I can be a handful.)"

"So can't he." I chuckled as she nodded, my door locking before we walked on our way to the first store.

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

I sat at work, getting a little paperwork done but mainly looking through the humane society page. New years might not be about gifts but if Emma was going to be home alone, I thought he might like some company. I found a special humane group that train dogs and cats to be support animals for different needs. They have a few for the deaf, one that was younger and exactly as I think Emma will love. 

"Mr. Barba?" Carmen popped in, "I'm taking off if there is nothing else."

"No. Enjoy the time off Carmen." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Happy new year Mr. Barba."

I looked down at the photo on my screen again, _**It's now or never. **_The phone rang twice before I got an answer and slowly started packing up as the clock shown four. A simple greeting was given by what sounded like a younger lady.

"Yes, I was calling about Thor... Is he still available?" 

"Thor... Yes, he is."

"Would I be able to see him now? It would be about ten minutes depending on traffic..."

"That will swell."

He gave his information and hung up, rushing out to catch his ride there. _**Emma is going to freak out. **_I had barely walked in when a lady came over and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Rafael Barba, I had just called about Thor." I glanced around at the documents and photos on the wall.

"Oh yes, Thor our Anatolian Shepherd." She smiled, "Let me take you back to meet him."

She was leading me back, stopping at an empty cage. Her frown told me Thor wasn't where he should be obvious. I waited as she leads me to a door and through the window was a little family and Thor. I watched the little girl playing, the mom signing to the helper and I couldn't say a thing.

"I'm so sorry, Our new helper is still learning the layout and rules." She glanced out the window, "We did have a reserve for you so I could pull..."

"No, no need. I would hate to interrupt them if they are bonding so well." I glance down the hall, "By chance, do you have more that aren't online yet?"

"We do have a few just out of training, they were rescued locally before that." She leads me to another small room with maybe a dozen dogs of different ages and breeds. 

I looked over all of them and stopped at one, sandy tan and black, corse hair... It was definitely a terrier. She caught me looking at him and pulled him out of the pin, the small dog looking at me so hopeful.

"His name is Stryder. He is just over a year old and finished his training last week. An Airedale Terrier."

"Hi, Stryder." I took him and smiled as his little tail wagged, "How big will he get?"

"Twenty-three inches to the shoulder is average for this breed. They are the largest of all the terriers."

"How big would that be?" I looked at the pup as the lady showed me a picture of her dog, "oh, about knee high or so."

"Around that, they also take up all your lap when they are grown." she paused, " I don't mean to be rude but, these are dogs for disabilities..."

"My boyfriend is deaf and home alone a lot. He dropped hints about getting a pet and I thought, maybe a little higher trained pet to help him." I sat Stryder down and watched him play with my laces before I sat with him, "I think Stryder will be perfect. A little large but that is what Emma loves." 

After a little paperwork for the adoption, they put him in a special hold area. I plan on surprising Emma tomorrow morning by coming here to look and all. With the fee paid, I left for home and arrived on time to a bubble Emma. 

"Hola guapo. (Hello handsome.)" I smiled as he kissed me.

"Hello, Rafa." 

"What got into you?" I chuckled.

"I had a good day out." He shrugged.

"Day out? Alone?"

"No, Lucia." 

"Mamí?" I paused and looked at him, "Cómo fue eso? (How did that go?)"

"She dripped something off for you." He pointed to the bag and I quickly grabbed it hoping he hadn't looked yet, "She had a little shopping and I did too."

"Did you...?" 

"No, ella dijo que lo pediste, es tuyo. (she said you asked for it, it's yours.)" He moved towards the steps, "Tell you what, wanna get dinner out? I really didn't think about food."

"Sure." I stopped him, "You look great and I need to put this up."

"Ok." He shrugged it off and got his shoes on as I changed and hid the bag under the bed.

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

When morning came, I woke up to Raf kissing my head. It was very sweet for a guy afraid of showing affection in public most of the time. The way the light cracked in and stirred us awake was almost perfect. **_The last day of this year, a year I'll never forget really. _**A beautiful moment came about as we both slowly sat up and moved to get breakfast.

"I'll make eggs." Raf pulled on boxers and walked downstairs as I pulled on better clothes. 

I got dressed for the day, jeans and a good button up. My hair pulled back in a ponytail as I walked downstairs to Rafa and my breakfast. Eggs, toast, and coffee sat out for me.

"Looks good."

"Thank you, eat up. I have a surprise." He got his mug of coffee as I looked over his back turned to me.

"A surprise? I thought I was planning today."

He didn't turn around but then he froze. The way his face was burning as he did slowly move to look at me told me he spoke without looking. Something I never believe he'll ever stop.

"Yes, you see, I planned this for a while and it'll only be an hour or so. Plenty of time for your plans for us." 

"It's fine, I only planned this evening. I figured we would stay in till then." I sipped the coffee and looked up, "What's the surprise?"

"No te estoy diciendo. (I'm not telling you.)" He chuckled.

"But I didn't plan it." 

"Exactly." He winked and put his plate away, "Let me get ready since you already had."

"You didn't tell me what was going on, I just got dressed." I sigh seeing him laugh as he walked away.

**_Yeah, yeah... God damn. What has he done and why is he so pleased with himself? It's nice, that cocky side but also a little odd. What did he plan? _**I waited for him to emerge from the bedroom, smiling at the jeans and shirt. He looked amazing in a suit but somehow better in plain clothes casual.

"Ok, fifteen minutes for the car and we'll go."

"You forgot to ca..."

"Call before I change, yes." He fixed his imaginary tie and realized it before I could poke at him for it, "Nervous habit."

"I know." I washed the dishes and slipped on shoes as he got our jackets, "Will you tell me now?"

"No. Go." He laughed and took my hand as we walked out down the hall.

We got in the car, watching the buildings pass by. He had that proud smirk, the one of he knew he had me. This surprise had to be amazing or else I've completely misread him. I thought I knew him well but, sometimes, he hides his emotion to well. I watched the buildings fly by, heading out a bit but not leaving Manhattan. By the time we stopped, I smiled at the open field and little building.

"What's this?"

He turned my face towards him, "your surprise."

"Which is?"

He got out and helped me out, walking me right to the door and in the little lobby. A little blonde girl came running over holding a kitten. _**An animal shelter? We are adopting an animal? Interesting. **_

"Hello! Welcome to our shelter." She walked the furball to the little pen and came back, "Are you looking or picking up?"

"Picking up. If you don't mind, could we have the yard and see him before we go." 

"Of course, I'll get the boy."

I followed Raf to the yard door and looked at all the dogs on the way back. Golden retriever, Pinchers, and terriers lined the cages and I wanted them all. We went out the door and to the pen down the way, smiling as I seen kids down the way with animals.

"So you got me a dog?" I looked at Raf.

"Not just any dog." He nodded to the door opening and the little puppy running out.

"You got me a puppy." I sat down with the puppy walking to me and stopping.

"This is Stryder." Raf walked over and handed me the leash and collar he hid in a jacket pocket, "Your new trained puppy."

"Trained? Like what?"

"We adopt and rescue animals to be trained as companions. Anxiety, PTSD, blind, and Deaf among others." The girl smiled, "Yours is a rescue from a shelter shutting down, Trained on all the main sets but excelled in the deaf training."

"You got me a hearing deaf dog?" I chuckled, "I didn't know they had dogs trained for the deaf."

"Hearing dogs are trained to alert their owners to common sounds like doorbells, oven timers, smoke alarms, telephones, babies’ cries, or alarm clocks. Hearing dogs make physical contact with their masters, nudging or pawing them to get their attention. They are trained to lead their handlers toward the source of a sound or away from danger." She smiled as I kept up with her lips, "Outside the home, hearing dogs perform additional duties. Most will not respond to ambient street noises like car horns or sirens. However, because they are keenly alert to environmental sounds, their partners can ascertain a great deal of information about their surroundings by observing the dogs’ cues. This serves to alert people with severe hearing losses to the approach of persons or vehicles which may be a threat or hazard. Owners of hearing dogs report that having a trained canine helper gives them an increased sense of security and independence that other assistive means just can’t provide."

"He's perfect." I whispered, "Did I ever tell you about Barney?"

"The purple dinosaur." He quipped.

"No, my dog. Well, family dog." I lifted up the pup, "He was a terrier-like this, my best friend for so long before he passed away. Cancer."

"I guess it was fate I didn't get Thor." He sighed, "Big golden dog, I thought it would've been more your style but a family was looking at him and I saw this guy."

I smiled when he put the leather collar around him and the girl handed us a folder and an adjustable harness marking him a service dog. She explained the papers are all signed and registering him to me as a service dog. I even got a little card to carry as proof he is allowed registered and can enter places where pets usually can't. Raf thanked her and asked for a moment as I sat with the pup.

"Too much?"

"No, I love him. He is perfect."

"Mamí dropped off a small grass pad for him to go inside if needed, food dishes and some toys I bought. She also brought over my old dog collar I bought when I was suppose to get a dog." He sat with me, "My dad refused after I saved money to buy everything and adopt one, so I packed it away hoping one day I would find the perfect dog. I guess I stopped looking once I became a workaholic."

"That's why it looks old and new." I gave him a kiss, "I guess we need food and a tag for this guy."

"I guess I just gave us some plans till yours." He stood and helped me up as I walked Stryder out to the car.

* * *

_ **Rafael** _

* * *

The time went quick after stopping at a few pet stores for Emma. He got some toys and picked out food and had a tag engraved for Stryder. We got home and was getting him accustomed to our home when Emma looked at the time.

"We need to get ready. It'll start soon." 

I looked at the clock reading six-thirty, our dinner getting cleaned up as Stryder whipped his little sock monkey around, "What'll start soon?"

"My plans." He smirked, "I laid out your outfit. Mines in the bathroom already."

"And what are these plans?"

"Take a guess when you're ready." He waved me on, "Come on, get the outfit on."

I went up and looked at what was laid out, smirking and slightly confused. White dress pants, white button-up, red and silver striped tie, and a dark blue structured suit jacket lined with a black and gray trim. It was odd, definitely not placing it or getting why Emma chose this in particular.

"Are you getting dressed or staring at it?!" He teased me from the lower bathroom.

_**Both... What the hell does this work with? **_I put on the outfit and smoothed my hair out, parting on the side and just leaving it brushed to the side in an older fashion. _**It reminds me of an outfit Abulieta would show me in her older photos. Almost like great gatsby. **_I foxed the tie again and strapped on work shoes before walking down to find him ready. It all clicked at the sight of him. Dress shoes, fitted brown dress pants, white button-up, tan vest, brown bow-tie, and suspenders. His hair was styled back neatly and hiding partially under the hat, a newsboy styled hat in a matching tan to the vest with a plaid over covering of the same brown of the pants and bow-tie.

"Wow."

"Is it good? I wasn't sure if I should've went for a suit style or..."

I kissed him to silence his lips, holding the embrace and pulling back when he wasn't focused to speak, "You look like a Jack from newsies. I love it on you."

"Have you figured it out?"

"Roaring Twenties." I smiled, "twenty-twenty is the new twenties."

"Can't wait for the flapper dresses." He laughed as I shook my head.

"You don't have the figure for a flapper dress." He blushed slightly as I kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I prefer pants on my men."

He cleared his throat and I could feel the heat he was giving off as I got our coats and we left. He gave the address and we were delivered at a decent time. The party was already started and twenty dollars apiece got us into the old fashioned venue. It looked like something from the intended time period and the music was a mix of many different types including big band music.

"This is about what I imagined." He took my hand and I fought the urge to pull away.

I was working on public affection, never really doing more than what was for show. Since Emma moved in and changed my life, I was trying to change small things for the better. A little affection in front of people, especially strangers. He looked over and pulled me to the bar for a drink as more people came in. It was a younger crowd, some looking younger than Emma too. 

"Hipster crowd." He sighed, "Didn't think about that."

"Don't worry." I smiled at him, "Enjoy the night. Live band and a DJ, drinks... We can last till midnight."

He smiled back at me as I pulled him towards the dance floor, the band was playing a swing tune and I remembered a little of my Abuelita's teaching. Emma followed me, taking my lead when I took his hands.

"Just follow me, take my lead." 

He watched as my feet started moving, getting the rhythm down and going at full speed. I took a hand of his and his shoulder, taking a samba approach at first put adding in the faster footwork till the full dance came back to me. Walk towards him, take a step back, a lot of feet kicking and keep a tight hold. Emma smiled as he got it down fairly quick, this charleston of sorts I remembered in bits. 

"How do you know this?"

"My Abuelita taught me." I smiled softly at her memory, "She taught me to dance. No se puede tener un niño cubano que no pueda samba o salsa. (Can't have a Cuban boy that can't Samba or Salsa.)" 

"That's sweet. Supongo que necesitas enseñarme. (Guess you need to teach me.)" He purred and let me spin him around and pull him in.

"I guess I do." I chuckled, "Follow along and later I'll break it down."

Emma kept up with me beautifully, moving with me rather smoothly. People started to watch, I blocked it out and tried to keep him focused so he wouldn't notice either. I lead a Charleston and kept him going till the band stopped and the crowd clapped. Emma blushed lightly, I lead him away to the side to take eyes off us as the room filled up. The flapper dresses and bad gangster outfits were enough to make me laugh and he joined in slowly.

"Ok, I guess I should've passed on this."

"No, it is good. Me gusta el traje que llevas y balancearse así. (I like the suit on you and swinging like this.)" I sipped my scotch, "Roaring twenties is pretty great as a theme."

"Thanks." He watched others dance and looked at the clock as time was flying by, "Two hours till midnight."

"Then let's enjoy it." I smiled as I noticed the sheet down the way.

I looked at it as he watched some of the others. They had a dance competition of sorts, partners and singles. Top winner gets a cash prize. **_Not that we need it, I just wonder if we have a chance. _**I signed us up and Emma watched me, chuckling as I showed interest.

"You signed us up to dance in a competition."

"We had enough eyes on us before, why not." I shrugged, "I may know how to dance, it may be one of my many talents."

He rolled his eyes but did let me take him to the edge of the dancefloor to show him a few things. The swing style was something Abulieta loved, always said my Abuelo use to take her dancing back in Cuba all the time. She wanted me to have the moves like he did, to be like mamí more than my father. 

I got Emma moving, his feet carrying him beautifully for someone so afraid to dance in front of people. _**And We thought I was old fashioned, Emma, you definitely won that. **_I got him loosened up and waited till the announced the contest and put all the couples on the floor together. We took a side spot with fewer people pushed around watching. We were the only male duo dancing but it didn't cause much panic as we had a good cheering section from earlier.

"Follow my lead, I have you." I whispered when Emma glanced around.

"That's what I'm afraid of... You get, well, Flashy." He raised a brow.

"Hold on for the ride." I smirked as the band hit a good beat. 

His feet copied mine, a little bounce in the feet and quick-moving once I was sure he was ready to speed up. The song I recognized immediately from Abulieta's records, it was called 'Sing, Sing, Sing' and I smiled fondly at Emma as he played along. He couldn't hear a thing, of course, but he could the pulse and base from the music. The small shake on the floor... He followed me for cue but had found the rhythm in the music from feeling it around him. The big band sound was something right off the records I use to hear all the time. When a male voice came over the speaker I smiled and let the words flow right with my movement. Emma keeping up like it was nothing now. At this point, the had someone going around and tapping couples to tell them to step off the floor. Four couples were tossed out and it looked like more were gone by the time the song ended, leaving only five of us. The band dropped the instruments and the DJ picked the next tune, it threw me off but with so many younger people here I should've known. Emma recognized the sound from the rhythm in the vibration. I watched him lipsync the song and get me back on point with a few moves on his side and nothing like the dancing I was taught.

"My sister wanted to dance and I got volunteered as her partner at home. I learned a few things if you agree to follow when I tap your arm."

I nodded and felt him tap as he spun out. And our hands broke just long enough to switch the hold and he leads me in moves close to the same I had done but with little bits added. 

> _If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

We jumped a little more and he spun with my help, catching him slightly as we caught a couple doing a lift. He had glanced my way, giving me a small fear. He was taller than me but I had more strength then him and that look told me what was coming. He mouthed to me, _Just swing me from one side to the other. **That sounds easier than it is. **_I got a good grip and when he moved in, I started to swing him.

> _I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart  
_

When his feet hit the ground I felt a less physical weight off my shoulders and a loud applause as Emma stayed focused on me. _**I guess he does trust me if he thought I could hold him that well with no practice. **_Two couples were tapped and left, leaving only three and one was us. The music ended as Emma just kept us swaying and swinging a little after our, well his little stunt. 

An announcer came on stage, the one that was tapping the couples, and spoke, "Ok everyone, these are our final three. They will each dance for one last song then according to your applause, we will crown the winner."

Everyone cheered and the song came on, a little bit of an odd one. It threw me off a moment, a modern song done in a big band style with a jazz singer. I was still gathering my thoughts as Emma pulled me in and got my mind to stop thinking so hard.

> _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Caught in a bad romance_
> 
> _Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_   
_Roma-roma-ma_   
_Gaga, ooh la-la_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah_   
_Roma-roma-ma_   
_Gaga, ooh la-la_   
_Want your bad romance_

I spun him out and smiled as he tugged slightly on the way back in, choosing to slide between my legs and come back up behind me. _**Where did he learn this again? His sister wanted to learn them? Doubt it. **_I leaned down as I felt a tap on my back and he jumped over me before falling back against me. _**He definitely use to be a dancer, no way he didn't learn this professionally. **_I held the back of his neck and kept him close to me on a small spin so he was facing me again.

> _I want your ugly, I want your disease_   
_I want your everything as long as it's free_   
_I want your love_   
_Love, love, love, I want your love, hey_   
_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_   
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_   
_I want your love_   
_Love, love, love, I want your love_

We kept the pace perfect, spinning him and then I let him pull in to my side and swing him to the other before tossing him out but keeping a grip on his hand before twisting and swinging our hips more. 

> _I want your horror, I want your design_   
_'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_   
_I want your love_   
_Love, love, love, I want your love, uh_   
_I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick _   
_Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick_   
_I want your love_   
_Love, love, love, I want your love_
> 
> _You know that I want you_   
_And you know that I need you _   
_I want it bad_   
_Your bad romance_

He pulls away and does a cartwheel using my arm stretched out, stopping in front of me holding my thighs as I held his outer thighs and closed his legs before he finished and caught my other arm to be pulled in. _**This is something from a movie, no one actually dances like this. **_I smiled at him as he had his back to me and we both did small kicks like a charleston usual has. My hands held his and he moved them to his hips as he did a jump and split before landing and spinning out. My body bent over without hesitation or thought, no cue from Emma but he did use it to roll over and let me spin him back in.

The music was coming towards an end, I almost felt bad. If this was without practice or any warning, I wonder if we could do better. _**Next date night, we need to go dancing... Or just teach him the samba and salsa. If he has this, he can do that easily. **_I spun him around and smiled as he slid out past me at a straight angle with his body, I turned him over in a swift move and pulled him back upturned him to face me as the band stopped and we could only hear applause.

"I thought your sister taught you?"

"She did, in front of a teacher to music."

He chuckled softly as the announcer held a hand over the first couple and paid close attention to the audiences response as he moves to the next couple. His hand went over us and the room erupted. I smiled at Emma as he kissed me softly and they handed us two little plastic crowns and the party turned to the solo dancers.

* * *

_ **Emmanuel** _

* * *

My heart was thumping, legs burning, and my back felt like it cracked in six different spots. _**God that was fun... Maybe I should actually dance a little more. I mean in general, right now I can't move further than the barstool and my drink. **_Rafael smiled and sat beside me watching me and not the dancers.

"So," he pulled off my hat and put the little gold crown on my head, "You are holding out on me."

"No..."

"Dijiste que apestabas al baile. Eras como una foca engrasada tratando de tocar con un pingüino. (You said you sucked at dancing. You were like an oiled up seal trying to tap with a penguin.)"

"I said that months ago." I blushed, "como lo recuerdas? (how did you remember that?)"

"I care." He looked at his drink.

My lips were rolling between my teeth, it was sweet that he listened to me even when he was working, when he didn't have to. He really did care. My cheeks got rosy and a shaky breath escaped as he looked back over at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just peachy." I kissed him quickly and smiled as the three-minute mark hit and the band played rocked around the clock to finish off the year. 

I sat the little tiara on his head as he chuckled and just took in the sight. Rafael Barba in a twenties fashion with a cheap plastic blinged-out tiara around a bunch of early twenty idiots celebrating the new year wasted like it's the nineteen-twenties again. He did all this for me, he cared about me... He loves me. I blocked out the screaming as the ball dropped on the big screen and the band started back up, all I wanted was to focus on this kiss. This man. This perfect moment. 

"So my royal newsboy." Raf sat the hat on the top of the crown to make it even more ridiculous, "It's officially a new year."

"What would you say to that little bar you like and then home to ring in the new year?"

"Sounds like a plan." He pushed the stool in, grabbing our coats as we headed out the door.

"Hey, Rafi?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

I slipped the coat on and put my hand in his back pocket, "I love you."

He chuckled and put his hand in my back pocket, "Love you too... O de lo contrario no estaría usando una tiara en público yendo a mi bar favorito donde la gente me conoce. (Or else I wouldn't be wearing a tiara in public heading to my favorite bar where people know me.)"

We both chuckled as the crowded streets erupted in shouts of joy, singing, and the usual chaos of the city that never sleeps. _**It's going to be a good year.**_


End file.
